Miami Heat
Miami Heat (cz_miami) is the sixth and last extra mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. It is also the eighteenth and the last mission in the whole storyline, is the fifth U.S Navy SEAL mission, and the third appearance of the Midwest Militia. Overview Instead of a typical counter-terrorist operation, the player now assists the Miami SWAT team to eliminate a group of robbers holed up in a bank. Much like Secret War, the action does not come until later - or in this case, hardly at all, as the SWAT team easily takes out the whole terrorist group with or without your help. Most of the level consists of recognizing the robber's patrol patterns by using the fiber optic camera, then leading out the hostages in between patrols. Plot Objectives #Proceed to the drainage entrance. #Gain entry into the bank through drainage tunnels. #Rescue all hostages in office areas (Escort hostages to computer room). #Rescue hostage in manager's office and retrieve keycard for vault. #Rescue hostage being held in bank vault. #Eliminate robber holding hostage in vault. #Proceed to lobby area undetected and use radio to relay tactical info. #Keep hostages safe. #Neutralize robber. Factions Counter-Terrorist The Counter-Terrorist faction in this mission is the Miami-Dade SWAT team and the Navy SEALs. In the intro, a SWAT member informs the player that the terrorists secured all entrances, and a quick assault will jeopardize (kill) the hostages. Ass a result, the player must go through the city sewers and meet with the rest of the assault element. Terrorist The Terrorist faction in the mission are the Midwest Militia. These members are desperate as they threatened to kill a hostage if their demands are not met in 2 hours. Weapons Start The player begins with the following weapons and equipment: *Steyr Tactical Machine Pistol with 30/120 9mm Parabellum ammunition. *Heckler & Koch USP with 12/100 .45 ACP ammo. *Knife as melee tool. *Fiber optic camera as recon equipment. *Radio for chatter. Teammates SWAT members are equipped with: *MP5 Submachine guns *Military Armament Corporation Model 10 *Benelli M1014 Semi-Auto Shotguns Oppositions Terrorists are equipped with: *TMP *AK-47 *XM1014 The boss is armed with an M60. Gallery Transcript Trivia * The mission's name is a nod to Miami's professional basketball team, the Miami Heat. * The mission's map was based on the Counter-Strike (Xbox) exclusive map, Miami. * A jack-in-the-box with a clown named "Rich" can be found in a closet. Ritual Entertainment's logo can be seen wrapped around the box. * This mission consists of two maps. * The hostages must be saved one at a time, because a terrorist will be guarding the hostages until the closest one has been rescued. However, if the player tries to extract two hostages at the same time, one of the hostage will be rescued, while the other one gets stuck, forcing a mission restart. * A bug can occur if the player is standing at the door near the manager's office inside the break area. When spotting the player, the terrorist won't yell, but will instead begin chasing the player. The only way to prevent the terrorist from chasing the player is to load the game again, run away, or use the command . ** However, if the terrorist chases the player and fires a shot, it will still trigger a mission failure. * While rescuing the hostage in the vault, opening the vault without killing the terrorist inside will result in a mission failure. The player must use the vent above the lockers and kill the terrorist who's holding the hostage. Killing him while inside the vent will not raise the alarm as the vault itself is sound-proof. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes